Love,
by xyukiiix
Summary: Sometimes when you can't say you love them to their face, it's okay to write out your feelings. Its good therapy after all,


_**I had some free time and I was bored so I wrote this. It took me an hour so it's not my best work. There is more information at the bottom and do enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach…which is pretty sad.**_

* * *

Ichigo,

I'm…sorry. I am leaving, going back to the Soul Society, and I'm not coming back. I am going because I want to so don't bust into the Soul Society and make a scene. I don't belong in your world, the world of the living. I'm dead and the way you make me feel…is unacceptable for a shinigami. I'm a coward, you see, for not being able to say this to your face. That every time I see you, my heart beats faster; that every time I look at you, I can't pull myself to look away and every time **you** look at **me**, I can't breathe and I feel this churning in my stomach, anticipation. All in all, every time you're with me or vice versa, I feel hot, excitement, **alive.**

It's funny, you know, that in my hundred years of…death, existence maybe, I've never been in love. What exactly is love? Have you been in love before? Are you in love? I looked it up…or rather Inoue did and this is what came up.

Love

1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_. Does my racing heart count?_

2. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. _It's hard for me to act like a Kuchiki when you're around, you melt my barrier Ichigo. Damn you _

3. Sexual passion or desire. _That would explain my anticipation and excitement, right? The desire to feel your lips against mine, your flesh on my skin, you filling me completely and breathing my name while I moan yours _

They are all good but here's my own.

Love- love is a feeling you have towards a certain person. This person makes you feel happy when you're together. You crave them like a drug when they are not there. You worry about them when they are in danger and you're in constant anxiety until you know they're safe and you feel relief. No matter what this person does, you can't stay mad at them. This person makes you feel strange sensations, **emotions**, you have never felt, whether it's a racing heart and butterflies to tensing or loss of breathe, this person makes you feel it all. You would do anything to make this person happy, even if their happiness is not with you and you would do anything to protect this person, even give your life for him/her. This person breaks any barriers you have and melts you completely.

I've never been in love but…I fell in love with you. You are that person who makes me feel happy when you're with me. You are my drug Ichigo; it scares me on how much I **crave **you, your warmth, and your skin. Do you know how you make me feel when you fight dangerous hollows and arrancars? I never realized that I hold my breath until I exhale when you come out ok. I can't stay mad at you for putting yourself in danger or even when you insult my drawings. I think I established the emotions part. I would do anything for your happiness and I would give my life for you. My barrier is only gone when you're here because you melt me like ice under the sun. You **are **my sun, Ichigo. You make my whole entire being hot.

It's pretty sad and pathetic that I can write this down but I can't say this to you. It's even more pathetic that you're not going to receive this because I'm hiding this one like all the others.

I can't bring myself to leave to the Soul Society.

-

_**I can't bring myself to leave you.**_

-

I can't bring myself to confess this either. I love you Ichigo. I love you

Love,

Rukia

_**

* * *

**_

Umm, I'm planning to make this a 3 chapter thing. The 2

_**nd**__** one will be Ichigo writing to Rukia and the last one will be them both finding each other's letters and my first attempt at smut (that's why it's rated M). so yea tell me what you think and leave some reviews please, I really appreciate them. **_

_**I made another ichiruki video with the song **__Two is better than one__** check it out! The link is one my profile with a poll as well *gasp***_

_**=)**_

_**Muwah**_

_**~Shira-hatsuyuki**_


End file.
